


Feral Hearts

by buriedandreset



Series: Loba/Bangalore [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: Loba and Anita team up to get the last piece of the artifact, but things don't go smoothly. That world's Revenant gathered an army of Shadows and Prowlers to greet them. Anita saves the day, and after returning to their own world, their mutual attraction can no longer be denied.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Loba/Bangalore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Feral Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that I have no insider information on what the final quest of the Broken Ghost storyline will be like when it goes live on Tuesday. Any similarities to it that I may have described in this story are purely coincidental. Everything I wrote here was to drive the narrative between these two characters and to let Bangalore have her hero moment. Also I needed a spot on Kings Canyon that had not already been used in the quests that had an open enough area for Bangalore's ultimate ability to actually be useful.

While she wouldn’t exactly show it, Loba was relieved that she wasn’t doing this artifact acquisition alone. She still didn’t really trust Anita’s motivations, but she also could no longer deny the mutual attraction they had. The sex had been _amazing_ , and there was a part of Loba that wondered if Anita felt anything deeper for her than simple lust. But Loba definitely didn’t want to know the answer to that. It was a double-edged sword because Loba would be hurt if Anita didn’t want strings attached. But she also didn’t know what she’d do if Anita actually wanted strings attached.

Any further thoughts she might have had on the topic were pushed aside as they arrived at the drop site. Loba looked down below, frowning deeply.

“Tell me that you’re seeing what I’m seeing,” she stated.

“Oh yeah. That asshole knew we were coming.” Anita said, looking down the scope of her Longbow. “Steel yourself, princess, this ain’t gonna be pretty.”

Loba rolled her eyes as she checked her equipment over. “Roger, Sergeant,” she retorted. Anita glanced at Loba out of the corner of her eye, bristling slightly, but she didn’t rise to the bait.

“Let’s go.” Anita said, then jumped out of the dropship. Loba was right behind her. Upon landing, Anita pulled out her R-99, ready for a fight as she started to move towards the coordinates they were given. Loba was right behind her, Prowler in hand. After all, when Bangalore was on the field, and when the mission was being run at night, one tended to require a digital threat to be able to see enemies better.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be heard a mile away? Your equipment is so loud,” Loba commented.

“And you’re any quieter in those ridiculous heels? Not to mention that jangling sound of what I assume are your bracelets.” Anita retorted, keeping her eyes open. She popped a couple Prowlers that started to charge them. Loba turned and popped one coming up behind them.

“Touchée,” Loba responded with a slight chuckle. She had to say, she really liked the banter. It tended to take the edge off of her anxiety of wondering when Revenant would next show his face. Her skin was crawling and she could _feel_ he was somewhere near. Though she didn’t know _which_ demonio it would be, the one that belonged in this dimension or the one from her own dimension.

Up ahead, Loba spied something in a supply bin. “Ah, peacekeeper in that bin. All yours, if you want it.” They were almost at Containment, though Loba didn’t like the area. It was too open for her liking. Though it would be good for Anita to use her artillery strike.

Anita ran over to the supply bin, opened it and swapped the Longbow out for the Peacekeeper. “Thanks.” This was going to be a close-range fight, not a long-range one.

They could hear more Prowlers approaching. They were coming from every direction.

“I’m going for high ground, see if I can thin the herd a bit from the tower.” Loba said as she took her bracelet off her wrist and tossed it up on the central tower in Containment. Prowlers could still get to her if she wasn’t careful, but she at least had a better field of vision to use her G7 to pick some Prowlers off.

And then the symphony of gunfire mixed with the roars of Prowlers began. Anita managed to get her own high ground on top of the building across from Loba. They kept each other in their sight so they could tell when the other would need help. Loba thinned the crowd and Anita was able to finish off the ones that got closer. It was a good tandem they had going. In fact, neither of them took any hits.

At least up until Loba felt claws rake along her back. She cried out in pain and the momentum of the attack pushed her forward and she fell off the tower.

“Loba!” Anita exclaimed. Loba tossed her bracelet and she teleported to another rooftop where she had a moment to heal up as she took stock of what had attacked her. And...it was definitely _not_ a Prowler.

“We have a problem. There’s more than just Prowlers here,” Loba said as the very human-like figure cloaked in shadow charged after her. She pulled out her G7 and shot it in the head, the shadow dissipating.

“Well that’s just peachy,” Anita commented with irritation as she Peacekeepered a Prowler in the head. “Go for the drill. I’ll cover you,” Anita said as she was in the clear for the moment. Loba nodded and leapt down from her perch and went over to the drill and set it to start drilling. She then teleported back up to her initial spot on the tower. That’s when she got a good look at what was coming from Watchtower.

“They brought an entire fucking shadow army.” It only made her want to kill Revenant all the more. It was one thing for him to try to kill her. It was quite another for him to send his minions after someone she refused to admit she had feelings for.

“Well, hopefully this’ll do something,” Anita chirped as she tossed a flare-like grenade out towards Watchtower. “Droppin’ the pain!” Rockets poured down from the sky and Loba was afraid they weren’t going to start detonating in time, but they managed to take out a very large chunk of the shadow army. Only a few at the front made it safely through Anita’s ultimate and they were easily picked off by the two Legends.

“Be ready for more of those things. Who knows how many more the demonio’s got waiting to come for us.” Loba didn’t want to think about it. She was silently willing the drill to do its work faster.

Then came the flank from both sides. Prowlers swarmed Containment. Another symphony of gunfire rang out. Loba and Anita changed their positions as they needed. But Loba was getting low on ammo.

“I’m running out of ammo. I need to grab some.” She said as she reloaded her Prowler with the last full magazine of ammo she had for it. There really wasn’t a break in the attack where she could safely grab a bunch of ammo, so she simply opted for looting while on the move. However, even as she tried to dodge Prowler attacks and shot a couple, she still took a couple hits. “Damn it, I’m hit!” She cursed as she punched a Prowler in the face, knocking it back enough to grab some more ammo quickly before she finished it off.

That was when the drill finished digging up the artifact. And not a moment too soon, but they were still swamped with Prowlers and other shadowy figures attacking them.

“Get the artifact!” Anita ordered as she took out another Prowler before she took a couple hits herself. “Damn it,” she grunted and punched a shadowy human in the face and sent them back to where they’d come from. It oddly looked like Natalie and she suddenly felt a little bad for that, but then reminded herself it wasn’t _actually_ Natalie. At least not the one she knew.

“Stay alive over there!” Loba cautioned as she made a break for the drill. However, she didn’t get very far before she had to turn to take on the Prowlers that had followed her. She shot a couple but then a human shadow leapt at her from above, raking its claws along her shoulder as it flipped over her. It looked like Wraith, or at least it moved like her.

Loba missed her shots and the shadow attacked her again, cracking her shields this time. And then Loba got leapt on by the shadow and four Prowlers. She cried out as she went down in a flash of claws and enough bullets that took out two of the Prowlers before she collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess.

“No!!” Anita cried, taking out the last of the enemies on her. She immediately turned and took out the last enemies trying to finish Loba off. Once those were dead, they had a momentary respite. Anita didn’t pick up the artifact, instead running to Loba’s side. “Don’t worry, I gotcha,” she said as she turned Loba over, took out a syringe and jammed it into Loba’s chest, reviving her.

“I owe you one, beautiful,” she grunted. Everything hurt, but they didn’t have time to sit there in the open and heal. Anita grabbed the artifact and pocketed it before she turned back to Loba.

“Are you able to walk? Or at least throw your bracelet to teleport us to the dropship?” Anita asked. It wasn’t all that far to the dropship, but there was an army of Prowlers and who-knew-what-else out there.

“Hold onto me and I can teleport us.” Being able to teleport other people with her had been a discovery-by-accident in the Arena. But right now, it was helpful. Anita nodded and helped Loba to her feet, keeping an arm around her snugly and holding her close against her side. She tried not to cause Loba any further pain, but it was easier said than done.

Loba grimaced, but she saw where the dropship was, pulled her bracelet off and aimed it. She tossed it as far as she could, but they still needed to cover a little distance. The instant they teleported and Loba got her bracelet back, Anita suddenly picked her up and carried her on her shoulders military-style and she ran for the ship. Luckily, she started moving a little faster when she somehow managed to side-step a Prowler attack, and that boost was all they needed to reach the dropship.

Once inside, Anita set Loba down in a seat and she took a couple deep breaths. Part of her couldn’t believe they managed to get out of that alive and in mostly one piece. Loba looked as though she was about to lose some parts of herself. She was covered in blood, and her clothes were torn. Anita had taken her own hits, though no where near as bad as Loba had. But she still had some blood of her own, not just Loba’s, on her clothes.

“My hero. So dashing,” Loba stated as she gazed at Anita, lifting her hands and pressing them against Anita’s cheeks. She gazed into her eyes, not caring that she should really heal up. All she cared about was that Anita had saved her. She could’ve just left her for dead and been done with her. But she’d saved her and carried her back to safety.

And before she could think any further, Loba leaned in and kissed Anita. It was a kiss of passion, one that ran deeper than simple lust ever could. It was complex and deep and passionate. Anita hadn’t completely expected it, but she didn’t hesitate in returning it. It was affirmation that Loba was alive and there and not dead on the ground.

She didn’t want Loba dead. Anita just wanted Loba. Some days she wanted to shove her in a jail cell herself. Other days she wanted to simply punch her just to mess up her perfect make-up. And then other days, she wanted to rip her clothes off and ravish, tell her that she drove her crazy in more ways than one. Anita didn’t completely understand the attraction to Loba or the fact that they definitely seemed to have a love-hate type of relationship, but she wasn’t completely complaining about it either.

Anita poured her own complex emotions into the kiss as an answer to Loba’s. It was an unspoken answer to an unspoken question that had lingered on both of their minds of late. They clearly had feelings for each other, but neither one wanted to give voice to it. That was fine with anita, at least for now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Anita broke the kiss, pulling back enough to look Loba in the eye. “You should get yourself patched up before you bleed out and make my heroics have been in vain,” she stated.

“Oh, fine, but only because you’re an amazing kisser,” Loba quipped before taking out some of her healables and using them to patch herself back up. Luckily, by the time they got back to their proper world, they both were looking better. Their clothes were still torn, evidence that things had not gone easily. They delivered the artifact to Natalie, who instantly set to work on understanding what it was and how it all fit together. That said, it was going to be a while before they had any answers. Wraith was keeping Natalie company, also keeping an eye out for any trouble from Revenant that might come.

For now, it was getting Loba back to her ship safely. The last thing either of them needed was for Revenant to pick them off one-by-one because they were stupid enough to be alone. Most of the way to the ship was spent in silence between them. Loba was reflecting on Anita having saved her, and that kiss. Though moreso the kiss. She could still feel Anita’s lips on hers, the feel of their tongues dancing together.

Upon arriving at the ship, Loba looked at Anita. She couldn’t deny that she felt safer with the soldier around. And right now, she wanted her to stay.

“You can come in, if you want to,” Loba invited as she opened the hatch to the ship. Though if Anita had somewhere else to be, she wouldn’t keep her.

“Thanks, I’d like that.” It was definitely strange to not be in the middle of an argument with Loba, but Anita was feeling relieved they’d gotten out of there alive. And, well, that kiss definitely made her want to peel Loba’s clothes off of her and ravish her. It also didn’t help that the rips in Loba’s clothing exposed more skin than she usually had exposed.

Smiling, Loba led the way into the ship, the closed the door after Anita was in. Once the door was closed, Loba breathed a little easier. She could never be certain where Revenant was lurking, but at least in her ship, she was somewhere relatively safe, and she had someone else here who was good with guns should Revenant decide to attack.

“Make yourself comfortable. I need a shower after making a mess of myself,” Loba commented as she headed for the bathroom. As she went, she started to undo her braids, shaking her hair free. Anita had to marvel at just how long Loba’s hair actually was. And how thick it was.

Once in the bathroom, Loba peeled her ruined clothes off of her. While she could’ve mended the tears, the blood stains wouldn’t exactly be easy to get out. So might as well as call that outfit a lost cause. She could always buy something to replace it later. She tossed the ruined clothes aside, then turned on the water in the shower.

Once she stepped into the shower, she closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the faucet and let the water run down her face and body. After a minute, she turned her back towards the spray of water and let out a sigh as she just let the water wash over her. There was so much going on in her head and in her heart, and she didn’t know where to even start in unraveling it all.

They’d gotten the last piece of the artifact. She was _so close_ to getting what she needed to kill the demon that had taken everyone she’d ever loved from her. She was so close she could _taste_ it. Perhaps her nightmares could be put to an end once that demon got what was coming to him, though she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. That wasn’t how PTSD worked, after all. There was no magical fix to wash it all away instantly. Well, perhaps amnesia would be a fix, but not one she was going to utilize.

On top of all of her mixed emotions on getting a chance to _finally_ kill the demon were her complicated feelings for Anita. She liked her and sometimes she hated that she liked her. The woman was almost her polar opposite in how she conducted her life, but she was undeniably drawn to her. It was infuriating and confusing all at once.

Taking another breath, Loba finally started to wash the remnants of blood off of herself. She didn’t know how to approach the Anita topic, and she decided to just ignore it as much as she could. With her tendency to refuse to let anyone get that close to her, any attempts to try and have something with the woman would undoubtedly go up in flames. And not the good kind of flames.

Anita meanwhile, didn’t really go about making herself comfortable. Part of her wondered if Loba had said she was going to take a shower deliberately to make her think about her being naked. Loba had a damn fine figure and it was entirely distracting to the soldier to think of it. But that wasn’t the only thing she liked about the woman. Anita liked the woman more than she ever admitted. After all, Loba was intensely frustrating and infuriating and she deserved to be in prison for her crimes. But she was also charming and magnetic in ways that she hadn’t expected.

While she typically wanted to choke the woman, right now she wanted to protect her, to make up for her mistake in how she’d handled this whole thing with the artifact. She still didn’t know why Loba wanted to kill Revenant specifically, but she wasn’t against it. Anita didn’t like the robot either. So she’d adopted the mentality of that saying ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ For now, Loba was a friend. And what she’d be after Revenant was killed, Anita didn’t know. But that was also assuming they successfully killed the guy. The one thing Anita knew for sure was that she didn’t want Loba to die.

Before she knew it, Anita was outside the bathroom. She wanted to be close to Loba, and it both frustrated and delighted her to be around the woman. Loba was a hot blooded woman, and Anita rather liked that. She also liked how strong the woman was, even if it gave her a headache more often than not. They were both strong and opinionated women, most of their time together was spent arguing. But right now, she didn’t want to argue. She wanted to make sure that Loba was okay after what had happened while getting that artifact. Though Anita hesitated, thinking perhaps Loba didn’t want company in there. After all, there hadn’t been an invitation to join her. But it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask if she was okay, right?

Finally lifting her hand, she knocked on the door, deciding to be polite and not just barge on in. “Hey, you alright?” She asked, loud enough so Loba could hear her over the running water.

“Yes. Thank you,” Loba responded. There was a pause and Anita almost moved away from the bathroom when she heard Loba call to her. “You can join me, if you wish. I wasn’t the only one to get blood on me tonight.”

Smirking, Anita opened the bathroom door and stepped in. “Funny you say that, most of the blood on me happens to be yours,” she quipped as she started stripping out of her own torn and bloody clothes.

“And here I thought you enjoyed having me on you,” Loba quipped back, eyes locked on Anita as she took her clothes off. She watched the way her muscles rippled under her skin.

“You, perhaps. Your blood? Not so much.” Anita returned as she stepped into the shower with Loba. It was a somewhat snug fit. While they both could stand without touching each other, the shower had clearly not been intended for multiple people to be in it at the same time.

“Well, considering it was my blood that got on you, how about I clean it off of you?” Loba asked, gazing up at Anita through her lashes.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Anita replied. Loba smirked a bit, then she started to lather Anita up with the soap. While she didn’t see much in the way of blood on her skin, she still did a thorough job in cleaning her. Though she may have lingered over Anita’s breasts a little more than necessary, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the soldier.

“Well, I think you came out of that cleaner than I did,” Loba commented as she ran her gaze over Anita’s naked form, mostly for pleasure but partly to see if she’d missed anything.

“Considering you were the one having the orgy, that doesn’t surprise me,” Anita returned. Loba looked up at her, arching an eyebrow, a playful smirk curving her lips.

“Is that a note of jealousy I hear? You could’ve joined in if you’d wanted to.” Loba purred.

“I ain’t the sharing type.” Anita replied, pressing Loba against the wall of the shower, her hands moving to Loba’s hips.

A shiver ran through Loba as she felt Anita’s body press against hers. She managed to set the soap aside before she slid her hands up Anita’s arms, holding her gaze. Loba would be lying if she said that statement didn’t make her heart leap in her chest. “Ah, so you’re the possessive, jealous type?”

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Anita said as she pulled Loba’s hips against hers.

“Mm I do, and I’m okay with that,” Loba murmured in response as she slid a hand up to the back of Anita’s head and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Sometimes being possessive and jealous could be hot, but Loba also didn’t like being treated like some prize to be won and kept on a pedestal. She liked a balance because she was high maintenance, but she was also a person, not a possession.

Anita returned the kiss, adding her own heat. She didn’t like to admit it, but she always hated hearing Loba flirt with, well, _everyone_ else. She knew it was just how the woman was, but she silently preferred it when Loba flirted with her and only her. It was a realization that only added to the complexity of what she felt for this hot-blooded woman she had pinned to the wall. She both hated and liked her. She wanted to be with her and yet be rid of her. It was a dichotomy that didn’t sit well with Anita. She needed to find some sort of resolution to it. And being here with Loba made things clear that she couldn’t be without her. She was falling for the lone wolf.

It seems that the thief was stealing her heart and she was only just becoming aware of that.

Anita slipped one leg between Loba’s, her thigh pressing up against her core. Loba groaned into the kiss, rolling her hips a bit. Though the soldier wasn’t the only one making realizations. Loba had been realizing she’d been falling for Anita. She liked her fire and strength even as they both drove her up a wall. And judging from how Anita acted in response, the same was true in reverse.

While everything was complicated, Loba knew how she felt being here in Anita’s arms. She felt safe and wanted and everything was simple. It went beyond lust, and was almost a need now. Now that they’d had the hate sex out of their systems, it left the other emotions they felt for each other room to grow. And grow they had.

Anita’s hands slid down to the backs of Loba’s thighs and she lifted her up, shifting herself so she was between her legs. She broke the kiss and gazed heatedly into Loba’s eyes for some moments before she leaned in and trailed her mouth along that enticing neck. She found a particularly sensitive spot and proceeded to mark her territory, as it were. Loba groaned, tilting her head, giving Anita better access to her neck as she slid a hand to the back of her head. Her other arm slid around Anita’s strong shoulders as her legs hooked around her waist.

Loba was addicting, Anita had discovered. After getting that first taste after the debacle in Mirage’s bar, she wanted more. She wanted everything that Loba could possibly give her and more. She ravished Loba’s neck, her hands drinking in the skin of Loba’s thighs. She’d never get tired of being between this gorgeous woman’s legs. She slid one hand between them, her fingers slipping into Loba’s warmth. Her thumb went directly to Loba’s clit while she slid two fingers inside of her.

“Oh, fuck,” Loba groaned and she tilted her head back. Her hips rolled against Anita’s. Then Anita buried her face in Loba’s breasts, ravishing them with her mouth as she started thrusting her fingers in and out of her. Loba moaned, the fingers of one hand threading through Anita’s hair. The nails of her other hand pressed into Anita’s skin.

“Fuck, those claws are gonna kill someone,” Anita mumbled against Loba’s breast.

“Is that a complaint, Sergeant?” Loba asked with a little smirk.

“No.” And with that, Anita thrust her fingers harder and faster into Loba as she nipped along her breasts. Loba moaned, wanting to feel Anita all over her.

Anita pressed her body closer against Loba, loving the feel of their skin rubbing against each other. She moved her fingers faster, wanting to drive Loba to the edge and push her over it. Loba moaned, her hips rocking against Anita. Oh she loved the way Anita made her feel.

“More,” Loba practically begged. She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

“As you wish, princess,” Anita responded huskily. She drove her fingers harder, putting more effort behind her movements. Loba cried out when Anita hit just the right spot.

“Fuck, right there,” Loba groaned out, her back arching and her nails pressing more firmly into Anita’s skin. Anita growled, loving how she made Loba react like this. Anita did like shutting Loba up, and this was more pleasurable than trying to get the last word in an argument. It was such a turn on to know she had this kind of effect on Loba.

Loba felt her orgasm building. As much as she loved having Anita’s mouth on her breasts, she wanted it somewhere else right now. She slid her hand from the back of Anita’s head and slid it under her chin and pulled her up and kissed her deeply. Anita groaned and returned the kiss heatedly. The fingers of her free hand dug into Loba’s hip as her other ones moved faster and harder. Loba moaned into the kiss, sliding her hand back to the back of Anita’s head, holding her head close.

It wasn’t going to take much longer before Loba’s orgasm hit her, but she was trying to hold it off as long as she could. She wanted to drag it out as long as she could, but with the way Anita was hitting her spots, she couldn’t hold it off any longer. She broke the kiss and cried out Anita’s name as she orgasmed.

A shiver ran down Anita’s spine as Loba called her name. Oh she liked that. She wanted to continue making Loba call her name like that.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Anita purred as she brought Loba down off of her orgasm.

“Thank you, gorgeous,” Loba replied breathlessly. She pressed a kiss to Anita’s lips. “Though perhaps we should get out of the shower before we turn into prunes,” she suggested. “We can take this to my bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” Anita stated. She reluctantly pulled away from Loba, who then turned the water off. She grabbed towels for them both, handing one to Anita. She toweled herself off, and squeezed the water out of her hair as much as possible so it wasn’t dripping wet.

Once they were both dry, Loba stepped up to Anita, pulling her close and started backing her towards her room.

“Now, it’s your turn, beautiful,” Loba purred as she pushed Anita down on the bed and came down on top of her. Her hands roamed over Anita’s body as she leaned in and started ravishing Anita’s neck with her mouth, returning the favor for the hickey she’d received earlier.

Loba knew that Anita didn’t like being on the bottom, so she was going to relish being on top. She wanted to ravish this woman who made her blood boil in more ways than one. Anita definitely didn’t like being on the bottom, but when she had someone like Loba on top of her, it was difficult to say no. So she let Loba ravish her. After all, they had all night to ravish each other until they were spent.

Which was precisely what they did. Getting clean in the shower had gotten undone by how much sweating they did while having sex. But that was the fun part about sex and how it was being done correctly. Getting exhausted and sweaty was always enjoyable when one had a good partner. And both Loba and Anita were good at what they did between the sheets.

But the sex this time around was different. There was more passion and desire fueled by what they felt for each other underneath the animosity that existed between them. Last time, the sex had largely been fueled by their mutual dislike of each other. This time, it was fueled by their mutual liking of each other. Which was probably due in no small part to the near-death experience Loba had experienced.

After they’d sated each other with their fingers and mouths, Anita had again gone for the toy drawer. They’d changed positions a few times, but now, Anita was going in for the final push, as it were. She was almost at the point of collapsing, but she wasn’t going to give in until she’d ensured she’d fucked Loba to within an inch of her life. As much as the view had been amazing when Loba had been on top of her, Anita wasted no time in flipping her over. She pulled one of Loba’s legs up and hooked it over her shoulder as she slid the toy into her, earning a loud moan from Loba.

“Brace yourself, princess,” Anita practically growled as she braced her hands on the bed on either side of Loba’s shoulders. Loba smirked up at Anita as one hand gripped Anita’s hip, and her other one grabbed a fistful of the sheets.

“Come on, Bang-a-Loba,” Loba quipped. It earned a husky chuckle from Anita before she started thrusting into Loba hard and deep. She shifted her hips to thrust at a different angle and she groaned as she felt Loba’s nails dig into her hip. But any sound Anita made was overshadowed by Loba’s cry of pleasure as her back arched.

Seeing Loba writhe under her was one of the best things she’d ever seen. But more than that, Anita wanted to make her scream. She put her back into it and thrusted harder, knowing Loba could take it. Every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire, and if that’s how her body felt, Loba’s must feel the same way. And that thought drove her crazy in a good way. Anita kept her gaze fixed on Loba, taking in her facial expressions as each thrust caused a new rush of pleasure to flood her body.

Loba was so lost in the throes of passion that she didn’t give a damn if the entire planet could hear her cries of pleasure. Anita was hitting all of her buttons, at least the ones that gave her pleasure and not the ones that made her angry, and Loba loved every second of it. It had been a while since Loba had slept with someone who hit more than one of her buttons, but Anita was the only person who could seemingly find every single button she had and hit them with a sledgehammer.

The hand that was on Anita’s hip slipped around to her ass and she started pulling Anita’s hips against her, nails digging into her skin. Anita cried out as a shudder ran up her spine from the sensation.

“Fuck,” she cursed and she thrusted harder and faster. Her fingers dug into the mattress, the muscles in her arms straining as she used every ounce of strength she had left. She couldn’t believe she’d found someone who could drive her this crazy in so many different ways. But she was finding that she couldn’t live without her. As much as Anita might tell the others that she wanted Loba gone, it was largely just hot air she was blowing. And up until now, it had also been born out of her denying what she _really_ felt for this hot blooded beauty beneath her.

And then just when Anita thought her body would give out before Loba actually orgasmed, Loba screamed out her name, her back arching and she started slowing her thrusts, letting Loba ride out her orgasm. Finally, Loba sank into the mattress, releasing her hold of both the sheets and Anita’s ass. Her leg slipped off of Anita’s shoulder and fell heavily against the bed. Anita then collapsed on top of Loba, a breathless grunt coming out of both of them at the impact. The toy was still buried inside Loba, but Anita couldn’t find it in her to move so she simply laid there on top of Loba, her chin nestled against Loba’s shoulder.

Silence fell as they both could only manage to lay there panting for a good minute before their breathing finally regulated. It was another minute or two, possibly five, before Anita found just enough energy to slip the toy out of Loba, put it aside and roll off of Loba. She sank onto her side beside her, head resting on a pillow as she gazed at her for some moments. She then finally decided to take the plunge. It could end horribly, but Anita wanted this woman in her life, and she wanted to be with her. Even if they might actually kill each other some day, Anita wanted Loba to be her girlfriend.

“Be my girl,” Anita finally stated. She wasn’t one to really beat around the bush.

Loba looked at her, a bit taken aback by the statement. It made her heart skip in her chest. It was a frightening concept, but Loba also couldn’t deny that Anita was the only person she wanted. Sure, she’d had her eye on a couple of the other Legends, but that was purely in a no-strings type of situation. But Anita? She did want more even though the thought of actually being with someone scared her to death.

But she was a thief. There was no reward without taking a risk. And Anita was a reward that she didn’t want to lose, even if she wanted to strangle her half the time.

“I’m already your girl,” Loba responded. Which was the truth. Anita had been the only one she’d slept with. She slid a hand up and rested it against Anita’s cheek, her thumb gently caressing her cheekbone.

Anita couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face and she leaned into Loba’s hand. “Good. Let’s see how long we can go without killing each other.”

Loba chuckled. “Well, beautiful, when we want to kill each other, we could just fuck it out. You’re good at that,” she said with a wink.

“I’m glad you noticed,” Anita replied with a note of pride. “But you’re not so bad at that yourself, princess.”

“Why thank you,” Loba replied before she yawned. The stress of the day paired with the exertions of sex were catching up with her.

“I think you need your beauty sleep, princess.” Anita commented as she shifted to lay back down.

“So do you, my dashing hero,” Loba commented as she shifted to lay on her side facing away from Anita. Anita slid an arm around Loba and pulled her close. She didn’t know if Loba was the snuggling type, but right now, she wanted to hold her while they fell asleep. It was partly to remind herself that Loba was alive, and partly to just hold her.

“All in a day’s work,” Anita responded as she closed her eyes.

Loba shifted a little closer to Anita and snuggled in. She typically wasn’t the snuggling type, but right now she liked the snuggling. She liked the sense of being held and the feeling of Anita against her. She closed her eyes and it wasn’t long before she drifted into sleep.

And not only was it a restful sleep, it was also nightmare-free for them both.


End file.
